Amethyst Star
Amethyst Star (z ang. ametystowa gwiazda, znana także pod fanowskim imieniem Sparkler) — żeński jednorożec, postać epizodyczna, starsza siostra Dinky Doo. Nie zostaje wymieniona w serialu z imienia, ale nazwana jest jej figurka. Swoje mówione kwestie miała w odcinku "Tajemnicza Wybawicielka". Jest kapitanem drużyny zajmującej się zwierzętami w odcinku "Pożegnanie Zimy". Wystąpiła również w odcinku "Ach, życie...", w którym otrzymała swoją najważniejszą jak dotąd rolę. Wygląd thumb|left|150px Amethyst Star posiada taki sam design co Lyra i Diamond Mint, zaś styl grzywy dzieli z Rose. Podczas przyjęć jest najczęściej ubrana w żółto-pomarańczowe siodło z żółtą derką pod spodem, ponadto niekiedy pokazuje się z żółtym kwiatem wetkniętym w grzywę obok ucha. Ma różową sierść, fioletowe oczy oraz grzywę i ogon w dwóch odcieniach fioletu. Swój znaczek (trzy diamenty) dzieli z Diamond Mint. Przedstawienie w serialu Swoje pierwsze wystąpienie Star zaliczyła już w pierwszej części pilota. Pojawiła się w Canterlocie, trzymając torbę z zakupami w ustach, gdy Twilight Sparkle przebiegła obok niej. Później pojawiła się w bibliotece Ponyville, gdzie wzięła udział w przyjęciu, które Pinkie Pie przygotowała dla Twilight. Zatem już od pierwszego odcinka ma swoje stałe miejsce w scenerii miasta. thumb|leftW odcinku "Pożegnanie Zimy" Amethyst Star została liderem zespołu odpowiedzialnego za budzenie zwierząt. Nie przeszkadzało to jednak, by wzięła udział w łamaniu lodu, należącym do obowiązków ekipy pogodowej. W odcinku "Impas" pojawiła się w Appleloosie, ubrana w pomarańczowo-żółte siodło i kowbojski kapelusz. Występowała też wielokrotnie na Gali Grand Galopu, w odcinku "Niezapomniany wieczór". Maszerując swoją drogą, na jednym z ujęć pojawia się bez rogu. Występuje również w odcinku "Sposób na zaklęcie", gdzie jest na koronacji Twilight Sparkle w Canterlocie. Amethyst Star wraz z młodszą siostrą Dinky Doo wygrała "Siostrzane Zawody". Urządziła także piknik z Lizą Doolots w "Tajemnicza Wybawicielka". W tymże odcinku Rainbow Dash pomaga jej, otwierając słoik masła orzechowego. To właśnie wtedy padła pierwsza kwestia mówiona Amethyst. W odcinku "Zgniłe jabłko" poleruje platformę przedstawiającą pomidora, w dniu Żniwnej Parady, a później jest jednym z kucyków oglądających całe wydarzenie. Pojawia się również w odcinku "Igrzyska w Equestrii", gdzie jest jednym z widzów na trybunach areny w Kryształowym Królestwie. W "Fiku-miku w butiku" pojawia się na otwarciu butiku Rarity. Wystąpienia Zabawki thumb|left|200pxthumb|120px|Blinbag z roku 2013 Błyszcząca figurka blindbagowa nazwana Amethyst Star powstała w maju 2012 roku. Korzysta ona z formy Rarity, ale odzwierciedla Amethyst Star swoim kolorem, oczami i znaczkiem. Jej imię wynika z karty dołączanej do zabawki. Zgodnie z europejską paczką, Amethyst Star "uwielbia tańczyć". Amerykańska wersja zawiera dłuższy opis: "AMETHYST STAR loves to dance when she hears music!" (AMETHYST STAR kocha tańczyć, gdy słyszy muzykę!). Inna mini figurka wyciekła w czerwcu 2012 roku.More Random Blindbags - Equestria Daily (2012-06-19) Uzyskano 2012-06-19 Rok później została wydana inna wersja figurki. Tym razem korzystająca z formy Twilight Sparkle, jednak na jej karcie postaci, rysunek wciąż korzysta z bazy RarityZdjęcie tej karty postaram się dodać w najbliższym czasie. Cytaty :Rainbow Dash: Zaraz pomogę pani to odkręcić! Ale dla bezpieczeństwa, proszę żebyście się odsunęły! :Amethyst Star: O rany... :Rainbow Dash: Ta-da! :Amethyst Star: Uch... Dzięki. :Rainbow Dash: Jak byś opisała to co zrobiłam? Czy byłam niesamowita? :Amethyst Star: Czy ty trochę nie przesadzasz? :Rainbow Dash: Proszę, odpowiedz na pytanie! Czy ja byłam niesamowita? :Amethyst Star: Tak, jesteś niesamowita. I niesamowi-- :Rainbow Dash: Och, patrz! :— Tajemnicza Wybawicielka Ciekawostki * Jej fanowskie imię opiera się na kucyku z G1 - Sparkler. Galeria Zobacz też *Galeria bohaterów en:Amethyst Star de:Amethyst Star es:Amethyst Star it:Amethyst Star ru:Аметист Стар Kategoria:Postaci epizodyczne Kategoria:Jednorożce